


Spring Blue and The Winter Wolf

by TheVoidLooksBack



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Cuddling, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I hope, Roach is the sensible friend these mad men both need, She's the straight man to their dramatics, and the barrier reef to my terrible songwriting skills, based on that one lavender witcher comic, saving all yall from reading the verses I cooked up, starring Jaskier's dulcet bardic tones, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidLooksBack/pseuds/TheVoidLooksBack
Summary: My, White Wolf, what big ears you have?All the better to hear you with, my dear
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach, Jaskier | Dandelion & Wolf, possible jaskier pining after geralt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Spring Blue and The Winter Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Listen  
>  _listen_  
>  it was this or "Geralt, the Big White Wolf", a la "Clifford the Big Red Dog" and "The Big, Bad Wolf", so if yall have any better ideas, please, lemme know  
> I didnt want to change the name like 15 times like i did with "If You Give A Child A Witcher"

“You think you’re safe”, the notes trembled sweetly, hauntingly, “when you look into her eyes”, Jaskier sang, the lute singing beneath his fingers. “But anyone can see, that when you look into her eyes-”

Roach snorted, rudely interrupting his  _ creative process _ . Fine, she was offering critique- not rude, Jaskier had to concede- but a snort?

“It couldn’t possibly have been  _ that _ bad?”, he asked, idly strumming.

The sassy horse rolled an eye towards him, lifting her head from grazing  _ just  _ to _ look at him _ before turning away.

Rude.

“That bad, huh?”, he sighed, settling back against his bedroll, watching the clouds roll by the treetops. “But it’s not ‘fillingless pie’ bad?” He propped himself up on an elbow to look at her, brows furrowed. “Is it?”

A disinterested flick of the dark bay’s black tail was the only reply.

_ Oof _ . 

He flopped back, the leaves rustling with a crisp breeze.

Well, he supposed it wasn’t some of his  _ finest _ work. As it was, it was nothing compared to his ribald tale of the fisherman’s daughter, not to disregard the amount of heart rending emotion held in- “What’s, what is it, girl?”

Roach had gone still, leaves falling from her lips as she looked off into where the shadows grew thickest amidst the forest- coincidentally, the same path Geralt had walked off in earlier that day.

Jaskier watched as her ears swivelled before stilling, gazing intently into the forest where twin gold gleamed at him from an all too pale, yet familiar face.

“...Geralt?”, Jaskier whispered. 

The face reared back- this face that was too low to the ground, the face too angular and long- revealing the black nose and a flash of white fluffy tail as they whirled around.

‘It… it couldn’t be-!’, Jaskier thought, scrambling to his feet. “Geralt!?”, he yelled, racing after the quickly vanishing figure, lute clutched tightly in hand. 

Had he been cursed? Had he been bit? They weren’t tasked with werewolves, not as of late- and it wasn’t even close to night, Jaskier reaffirmed, glancing at the sundappled understory. Well, maybe not super close- it was mid afternoon- but! Why was he running away?! This was him! This was  _ them _ ! They had survived ghouls, mages, bloodthirsty and corrupt leeches at court! This was  _ nothing _ . 

“Geralt! Come back!”, Jaskier grunted, vaulting over the tree. “We can work through this!”

Geralt disappeared over a bank.

_ No. _

Jaskier fought back tears as he clambered up the bank. They were friends. They were  _ friends _ . He  _ would _ help him through this no matter how much Geralt ran. 

“I’m not leaving you, you insufferable man.” 

Jaskier trudged deeper into the forest.

Hours later, the sun a vibrant thought in the sky, Jaskier cornered the wolf. It had taken a few long hours of dogged determination and tracking; merely one part of many skills that Geralt evidently didn’t seem to understand Jaskier had- despite Jaskier’s continued survival in the middle of nowhere. The aforementioned skills also assisted with his  _ coincidental _ meetings with Geralt, but Jaskier was content to keep that to himself. Afterall, if the big oaf thought that Jaskier could take care of himself, how was Jaskier to take care of him?

‘ _ Like right now _ ’, Jaskier thought, perched up in a tree with a clear view of Geralt drinking from the river. Large and solid as a man, Geralt made a large, gorgeous wolf- so entrancing it made Jaskier’s fingers itch to compose. Fur thick and plush as the snowfall after a heavy blizzard stood in stark contrast to the gold that shone from his eyes- the constant, familiar molten gold that Jaskier so loved. Chiseled features that were carved lovingly from marble were traded for long slopes and clean cut lines, his strong skilled hands now dexterous and precise paws. His striking mane of mountain white hair that you could comb for hours, now a delightfully agile tail that spoke volumes on the emotions that simmered deep within his frozen facade. And right now, that tail said he was relaxed. Calm. 

Jaskier carefully began to make his way down. 

Crack-!

The branch gave way under Jaskier’s weight, and down he fell. Desperately clutching his lute to his chest, he landed with a thump and a melodious strum of notes.

_ Fuck _ .

His heart sinking, Jaskier froze as Geralt scented the air, ears alert, for several long moments. 

_ ‘He’s not running away’,  _ Jaskier silently sagged with relief. ‘ _ Finally.’ _

A resounding twang broke the silence- D flat, a distant part of Jaskier noted, tension freezing his lungs mid breath.

He looked up. 

Molten gold locked with pond blue. 

In that moment, Jaskier never felt more alive. Then he took in the ears slicked back on a lowered head.

_ Danger _ .

A defensive Geralt was never an easy opponent; nevermind when he had the facilities to make vague word like grunts- on second thought, this wasn’t much of a change-

Cautiously, with the sleek movements of the predator he embodied as a man, he stepped towards the bard.

_ ‘Shit! _ ’, Jaskier panicked, even as another part of him remarked, despondent, ‘ _ At least he’s not running away anymore.’ _

The closer he got, Jaskier could see that they were in fact close in height- were Jaskier standing upright, and could read the urge to flee written in his eyes. So when he felt Geralt had crept close enough, he leapt to his feet. 

Geralt recoiled, ears flipping wildly.

“Wait!”, Jaskier called, heartbeat loud in his ears. His fingers shook and he mindlessly fingered his lute, pre show warm up spilling forth as he waited, patiently,  _ hopelessly _ for Geralt.

Geralt took another step back, a smaller one, ears trained on him. He watched the lute carefully, something familiar and curious in that gaze. And Jaskier felt hope. 

This was something he could work with.

This was something he was good at, and clearly something Geralt liked- even if he refused to admit it. 

“Pie with no filling, my lilywhite ass”, Jaskier chuckled under his breath.

Softly, his fingers became steady and sure as they danced along the neck. He played sweet lullabies, gentle and calming, as he carefully,  _ slowly _ , crept closer to Geralt. And like the sunset above was casting a spell through his notes, Geralt began to come closer. Soon enough, they stood face to face, Geralt’s eyes intent on Jaskier’s fingers, Jaskier’s eyes intent on Geralt’s face-more accurately the large sloping plane between his eyes.

In one, heartstopping moment, Jaskier leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his velvety soft forehead. He smelt of the forest wind, bright and fragrant, with an undertone of something uniquely wolf, musky and deep, and Jaskier felt something spark between them. Geralt’s head came up, molten gold eyes staring deep into his own, the wind picking up, sending the trees around them to arustling. Geralt shook, fur rippling like a sea of white before his eyes and-

Nothing happened.

Jaskier stared dumbfounded at the wolf before him, eyes warm and bright, head tilted oh so adorably to the left, large ears charmingly focused and attentive on him.

“I really thought that would work”, Jaskier sighed, a weary hand rubbing at his face, “Fucki- that was my only plan.” He flopped onto the floor, legs folding neatly beneath him, turning to the one person who always had an answer- as nonverbal and snarky as they were. “Geralt, what are we to  _ do _ ?”

Geralt leaned forward, and Jaskier watched with wide eyes and a rapidly burning face as he gently licked the hand holding the lute. 

“O-oh, alright”, Jaskier stammered, for once speechless as his heart did it’s best impersonation of a happy rabbit- flopping wholeheartedly into a gooey pile- as Geralt settled down in front of him; tail gently stirring the detritus, and all (of that intense?) focus on  _ him. _

“Ahem”, he cleared his throat- there was no need to go cracking on a high note during the most important performance of his life, one that could save the life of his most important, dearest friend? “This is for you, old friend. Do save all applause till the end.”

He began to play.

At some point during the private concert- a rare and exclusive privilege few could afford, even less were given for free- Geralt ended up resting his head on Jaskier’s leg, eyes still focused on him in a way that made Jaskier’s heart swell and melt. It made playing with his desired/standard level of skill impossible, but that was fine- more attention could be given to the real star of the show: his voice. Jaskier eventually set aside his lute, powerful voice carrying on seamlessly in a cappella, a hand landing to rest gently upon Geralt’s large brow. If Jaskier’s voice trembled when Geralt gave a happy sigh, his eyes becoming happy little crescents under his touch, well, who’s to say. Certainly not the giant wolf, keeping time with his tail, who proceeded to crawl into Jaskier’s lap.

They sat like that till the sun disappeared behind the mountain range, leaving the world to only be illuminated by the moon and the stars, night unfurling above them like the wings of some great dragon protecting her clutch. Jaskier had more or less met his doom, pinned to the tree by Geralt, an immovable furry mountain that kept everything below his diaphragm toasty warm against the night air. The concert had promptly ended due to unforeseen technical difficulties- namely the massive wolf using him as a pillow. But Jaskier didn’t mind.

‘ _ Now if only he was more like this as a man _ ’, Jaskier chuckled, hands buried deep within the ruff of his furry friend. “You would be far less grumpier if only you let me cuddle you, wouldn’t you, you big sap?”

Geralt’s tail wagged, speeding up as Jaskier got to that one spot at the base of his ears. 

The trees rustled as a night wind blew, Jaskier drifting to sleep, undisturbed when Geralt lifted his head to stare off into the forest. He did that sometimes, even as a man; gazing off into the distance with a Look, the one where it felt like he could see right into your very heart. ‘ _ It never failed to give chills when he did that _ ’, Jaskier giggled, eyes drifting close.

The trees rustled and Geralt growled, a low, inaudible thing that vibrated through every inch of Jaskier’s body.

“Hush”, he sleepily said, fingers stroking his great furry head back down.

“What the fuck Jaskier”, a familliar voice, deep like his growl, grumbled. “I thought you’d been eaten by mons-”

Geralt abruptly stopped talking, and Jaskier, eyelids fluttering like pollen drunk bumblebees, looked up. There, across the river, stood Geralt.

“Geralt?”, Jaskier asked. “What are you doing all the way over there?” He looked down. But no, here he still was, sleeping in his lap. So how was he all the way over there?

Splashing and the sound of hooves against river rock echoed, and soon there was a disgruntled-with an extra furrow that spoke to how confused he was, the half asleep Jaskier noted- Geralt, clad in the black armour he so loved to wear, Roach, the ever loyal presence at his side.

“Jaskier”, Geralt rumbled, sounding longsuffering and patient, “What are you doing with a wolf?”

“Wolf?” Jaskier stared into his glowing molten gold eyes, the sweet careers of sleep easing away. “You mean to say, this”, the wolf glanced up at Geralt, sitting up so Jaskier was hidden behind all their voluminous fur, voice muffled, “isn’t you?”

Hidden behind the fur, Jaskier didn’t see Geralt’s jaw flex at the white wolf’s ear flick, or the subtle squint as the wolf leaned into Jaskier’s embrace. He did however hear:

“Why the fuck would you think I was a wolf??”

“You know? I thought it was a little weird that you would be so  _ expressive _ as a wolf-”

“ _ Jaskier _ ”, Geralt groaned, “ _ Why _ would I be a wolf?”

“I thought… you got… cursed?”, the furrows in Geralt’s brows deepened, “Or maybe became a werewolf i don’t know all that you’ve been up to, though I have tried-”

Geralt pinched his nose. “I am not. In anycase, don’t spend time with a strange werewolf! You could get hurt,  _ Jaskier _ .” Roach reached out to snuffle his hair. “I agree”, he murmured into her mane as she searched his armour for  _ something _ , “it’s a miracle he’s survived this long.”

“But look, he’s so sweet!”, Jaskier’s hand reached up to at the base of the wolf’s neck, and the wolf audibly melted into his lap. 

_ ‘See? _ ’, Jaskier gestured once he could see Geralt again.

“ _ Jaskier. _ ”

Jaskeir looked up at him, and try as Geralt might, Jaskier knew that he saw him. 

“No.” Geralt froze, voice choked off. “He is not coming with us.”

When the sun rose, the Witcher’s party had a very furry, cuddly addition.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the posts that made this happen:  
> The OG:  
> https://nymnphadora.tumblr.com/post/615123691380113408/lmao-okay-so-ive-seen-a-lot-of-geralt-gets-turned  
> The Comic:  
> https://maddie-w-draws.tumblr.com/post/628724864293961728/adventures-of-jaskier-who-thinks-a-wolf-he-finds
> 
> Find a mistake? Leave a note.


End file.
